Do whats right!
by starfire-sakura-katarafan
Summary: zuko joined the avatar group..but a incounter with azula they relize she really dose have a heart..but whos the little girl that has turned the heartless azula-rated t for violence,and curseing
1. Chapter 1

**okay hi this is my first avatar fanfic ..hope you like it  
>im young so take it easy on me in the reviews ,i mean i want credism but not really bad ones like your cussing me out and destorying my ego..<br>okay here it goes**

* * *

><p>Aang was training with zuko ,katara and sokka were watching proudly, zuko took a deep breath and pushed both arms down breathing out with his eyes closed aang did the same then they both opened there eyes and puched forward spitting fire frrom there hands, they kicked ther feet up kicking fire from there feet katara smiled at them<strong>.<br>**"aangs getting better,dont ya think"katara said to her brother with a proud smile,sokka looked at aang and had a small smile

"ya..i gess butt i think i could take him"sokka said standing up swinging his fist and kicking at the air katara rolled her eyes and looked at the river they were sitting by then turned back to aang and zuko, suddenly sokka fell into the river stream katara stared at him for a moment with a blank look then brusted with laughter as she took off her outfit and revealed her bathing suit ,she jumped into the stream splashing water at sokka he dunked her underthe water ,she came up and shook the water out of her hair

"do you really wanna get in a fight with a water bender..while your in water"katara said with a glare sokkas face went blank then filled with fear as he tryed to get out of the water as fast as posible katara grabed a wave and threw it at him tossing him down the stream she got out of the water. the avatar and the prince didnt losse focus when sokka felll in but aang lost fucus  
>when he noticed katara in her bathing suit he stoped trianing and just looked at her,zuko relized the young boy had lost focus and looked to see on what ,he noticed katara to as she ringed out her hair and put it back in a neat braid he smiled. she was truely gorgeous..but his smile turned to a smirk as he decided to tech the avatar a lesson he quickly hid his smirk<p>

"hey aang what are you looking at!"zuko yelled so katara and sokka would hear him. aang jumped his chicks turned red and he quick looked away from katara .  
>"nothing,,just natures beauty "aang said his face still red from the embarrassment zuko smiled she sure was natures beauty ,but aang wasnt off the hook yet zuko had a few more tricks up his sleeve.<br>"oh i though you were checking katara out"zuko whispered so aang was the only one to hear. aang turned to him sharply his face was burning from the embarrassment aang couldnt breath zuko caught him checking katara out he looked at zuko  
>"no..what makes you say that"aang lied but zuko smiled at him<br>"no need to lie your what 13..your curious i get it "zuko said taking his shirt off throwing it to the side then he smirked at the red face boy  
>"but who do you think she would be looking at if we were to jump in"zuko said running at the river stream where katara was standing tackling her into the water landing in the river on his back so katara didnt get hurt aang frowned then took his shirt off and ran with a jump into the stream ,katara was trying to dunk zuko she jumped up placeing both hands on the top of his head pushing down hard but he grabed her legs and placed her over his sholder she laughted as he threw her into the water aang was getting jealous so he went over and grabed katara around the waist she laughted as she splashed him in the face she didnt want to use her bending so she didnt use it aang went to tackle katara but zuko jumped in front of her sokka was trying to dunk zuko<br>"katara ill protect you"zuko said with a laugh katara laughted the sokka ran from the back at zuko  
>"sneak atteack"sokka yelled zuko moved smoothly out of the way as sokka went face first into aang katara jumped on zukos back and tryed to get him under the water then aang jumped on to the prince as well sokka looked and thought they were doing that to get zuko back for getting him he smirked<br>"thats what happens when you mess with the leader "sokka said earning looks from the avatar ,fire prince and his water bending sister, they all cracked a smile then busted out laughing sokka didnt know what they were laughing at they all went to get out aang was first out then sokka, katara went to grab onto the ledge but was dunked under water and someone got out she came up and seen that the person who had dunked her was zuko she gave a glare she would get him back for that,but he held out his hand to her she grabed it and he pulled her out wth ease .he steamed all the water off of him and aang blew all the water off of himself katara bended the water off her sokka was still soaked  
>"oh i hate being the only one without magic "sokka yelled taking off his clothes except his underware he hung the clothes over the fire on a stick it was getting dark and aang and katara set everyones sleeping bags down, zuko had one now since toph left the group to go compete in a earthbending contest she promised she would be back right after she won.<p>

soon it was late they all layed down to go to bed ,but zuko and katara were both awake not knowing that the other was still awake ,katara looked up at the moon she smiled at it and she knew it smiled back because it was yue she turned over looking at aang ,hes so young but the world depends on him i cant imagine what pressure is probably on him she thought as she looked at her brother ,he looks so much like dad he acts like him aswell sometimes when he takes control i think he actually is dad ..i know it must be furstrating to be the only one with out bending but you are a very strong guy ..and the best big brother when your not being stupid and annoying,she thought then her eyes went to zuko ,his thrown was taking from him., his mother was taking from him.,his grandfather was taking from him so much tookien away he used to try so hard to earn his fathers love ,his sister is as cruel as can be but with everything hes done he is good and im glade he withus now that i know i can trust thought she continued to look at him'

zuko felt eyes on him ,he waited to see if it would go away but it didnt just as he was about to jump up and threw fire at the forest .. he heard someone else sit up he opened one eye and seen it was katara he smiled to himself she was looking at him he closed his eyes as she came closer ,she was right over him he had to stop himself from smiling she leaned down he prepared himself for her lips to come down onto his but instead he felt a soft gently hand land on his scar ,what is she doing?dose she like the scar?what is going threw that pretty little head of yours katara? zuko thought

katara was touching his scar moving her hand around gently ,how could somebody do this ,how could they do that to just a kid he was younger then aang i dont understand how could the fiire nation be such monster ..know i know why he was so screwed up befor she said in her mind zuko decided she had touched his mark long enough that he could pretend to way up he opened his eyes as if he had just woke up she jumped back taking her hand away from the scar ,zuko caught her arm gently he sat up  
>"its okay..its okay,what were you so curious about?"zuko said putting katara arm down gently she shrugged ,she didnt wanna tell him what she actually was thinking zuko gave a frown but he hid it<br>"okay well night i gess"zuko saiid coldly katar gave him a glare as he layed down she slaped him in his arm the got up and went to her sleeping bag zuko sat up  
>"what was that for"he yelled mad she rolled her eyes and turned away from him that made him madder he got up and walked over to her he grabed her shoulders pulling her arround to look at him ,his golden eyes stared into her bright blue eyes ,she growld and rolled her then crossed her arms over her chest ,zukos golden eyes narrowed as he fliped his hair out of his face he gave her a cold glare ..katara smacked his arms away from her shoulders<p>

"whats your problem..i didnr do anything to get you this upset"zuko growled katara layed down turned away from him zuko sat on his knees looking at the water bender with cold eyes,she felt the cold stare at the back of her head ,zuko was infurited how the others went threw this is a mistery ,he had just gotten there not to long ago,and has never seen a fight between the group not involving her he finally snapped he picked her up she was squirming and hiting and trying to drown him he took her off into the forest then he stoped and droped her with out warning there was no water so he knew he would be safe .

"okay now that it only us...lets get it all out there is ovisly unresolved issues between the two of us so lets get it all out and not have moments like this again"zuko said as katara stood up she knew there was things that werent ever really seatled she took a deep breath then let it out zuko stood there waiting for flames to began as katara began to speek  
>"alright then lets get it out first how could you ?why would you? she was always out to hurt you and you always took her side were you so home sick that you were willing to give up who you wanted to be or were you really that stupid ..and if you were like that back then ..what changed how do we know your sister wont come along say something and you turn on us ,what changed in you your nice yeah ill be the first to amite the difference. but when we were there you were nice to.. so nice ,i trusted you... i believed you ..everyword.. every line but you heard somethings then you changed back"katara yelled coldly zuko cluntched his theeth with every word she said she still didnt trust him after she had said she did..he frowned and narrowed his eyes at her<p>

"oh so were backed to that ..i thought you forgave me for that and what you dont trust me like you act ..your just so stuck on the past i moved forward but your stuck in the past..oh and i always belived anything azula said because i wanted to go home i didnt wanna be a failure to my family i wanted my fathers love back,and iv changed and im not going back because my mother always wanted me to be the kind hearted boy i always ways but when she died he did too my uncle was that little peice of him when he died the rest of the kind hearted boy did to but i rlized that what i was doing was useless my father would never love me he nver did so i gave up and the kind hearted boy became the kind hearted man standing befor you so katara i moved on i forgave and forgot all i did why cant you"zuko yelled but his yelling soon came to a callm voice katara looked at her feet then back at zuko with tear forming she blinked them away and looked down she put her arms around her waist and hugged her self he was right she couldnt forget she had forgave and she did trust him with everything she cared about but she could not forget she wanted to she did she wanted to pretend like zuko was always the nice bravee hero he is today but she couldnt forget everything he did all the things he said it wouldnt go away ...  
>"zuko i forgave you for everything ,i trust you as much as i trust myself ..but your right im stuck in the past ,,i cant forget i will never forget you use to cause me so much pain,trouble, sadness, anger, i cant forget but i can try i will try ..because your a friend and i should start treating you like one im sorry for everything"katara said walking closer to zuko she stoped in front of him he didnt relize till just then how awful he was he hurt her so much that she would never forget his old self<br>"its alright katara ..im also sorry for the everything iv ever done to hurt anyone in my life"zuko said as he arapped his arms around kataras waist she wrappered hers arround his neck ,they hugged longer than was needed but they pulled away .  
>"so were okay now no more random fights"zuko asked walking in front of her katara smiled<br>"ya were okay ..no more fights inless your acting stupid"katara said stoping and looking around zuko noticed she stoped and looked at her  
>"what ?" katara looked at him<br>"where are we?"zuko smiled at her and grabed her and put her over his shoulder and walked  
>"dont worry i know the way back.."he said as katara hit and kicked him<br>"i dont need you to carry me ..i can walk ...**put me down**"katara yellled as zuko walked with a big smile across his face ..he made it back to the camp and put her down on her sleeping bag but she was already sleeping he smiled at her ,,and she smiled back in her sleep he got up and went to his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

the next day katara was the last awake sokka was the one voted to wake her up ..he walked over bent down but she jumped up befor he touched her sokka jumped back  
>"come katara we are leaving"aang said already on Alpa with zuko on the satle sokka and katara jumped on "yip yip"aang said as alpa lifted to the sky<br>"hey katara how come you were so tired today your usually the first up"aang said with a smile katara rolled her eyes and looked over the side of allpa and they were flying over a ocean then her eyes went wide as she seen azulas ship  
>"guys we have trouble" when katara said this fire balls started flying at the bison one hit and alpa was going down aang was panicking everyone went flying but they all caught there self but katra wen tflying off the edge but zuko grabed her hand befor she fell off and pulled her down beside him she clunge to him by his waste as he held on to the side of the sattle alpa hit the water and katara took a big wave and swiped the bison and everyone to shore the ships came fulll sspeed to the land befor the ships stoped lgiant lizards umped off the ship there was four three in the front one in the back as they got closer the three in front were azula ,mai and ty lee katara sent a wave at them azula and mai dodged it but tylee jumped off the lizard and on to the shore jumping at katra with punches katra blocked them with water aang threw a gast of wind at ty lee but she dodged it running at him aang threw fire at her azula and mai made it on to shore and azula went straight for zuko with her blue fire shooting at him mai was fighting sokka but then a voice cut threw all the fights they looked to see who it was it was...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>clif hanger gotta love them,who do you think it is..next one coming :) i hope you enjoyed it <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

it was a soft sweet voice but kinda giggley

"what..are you doing?"the voice was so soft but firm and cutt threw all the fighting .they all turned to see who it was it was a girl with dark brown hair with bangs that went over her red headband that covered her forehead she had big bluesih grey eyes she was oovisly with azula,she was alittle younger than aang,maybe she was about 10 she was wearing a little red top that showed her belly button but was long in the back with pink sleves that went to her wrists and red gloves that covered the back of her hands she had pants like tylee but they matched her shirt .

"who..is that"zuko asked coldly azula did a flip and landed in front of the girl .mai and tylee followed azulas lead .azula narrowed her golden eyes

"non..of your concern zuko"azula said just then the young girls eyes widened with excitement and her smile got bigger she pushed azula out of the way

"wait zuko as in prince zuko"she said zuko nodded her eyes were sparkling at zuko her smile got even bgigger

"oh my god i love you your so strong and smart and cute and indepentdent and cute and amzaing your my idal i love you ..no matter how many times you failed you never gave up and thats why i admire you..and ...YOUR SO CUTE "she yelled azula restrained the girl from jumping on her older brother

"you seem to know alot about him who are you?"aang asked the girl gave aang a shy smile

"im-"befor the young girl could finish mai and tylee covered her mouth azula looked at her brother with hate ,,they went to leave but then fire came flying at them azula moved her hand in front of her dasolving the flames away then the fire lord himself came walking up to them azula face wnt blank mai and tylee bowed

"azula who is this child i heard is travling with you" he said in his dark voice the cut threw her ..she bowed

"father she is just a girl i think has patenial"azula said her face full with fear zuko and the avatar gang had jumped in a bush and were watching... alpa had walkied into the forest .

"so show her to me "he said his words sounded hursh and loud azula hestitated to move out of the way but she did only a inch .the fire lord looked at the young girl up and down then grabed her chin roughly pulling her head left then right he keep doing that then he stoped and looked her in the eyes she was scared he let go of her face and grabed her arms vilontly ppulling her in to him

"i wanna see what you can do" he said loud tossing her back hard she stumbled then stood straight azula looked terrified as did tylee and mai the gaurds walked in front of them caueing them to back up .the fire lord punched and kicked at the girl flames spiled from his hands and feet the young girl dodged them but he came closer with every kick or punch he did a spin kick flmaes flew into a circle the girl backed up but she felt the heat of how close that flame was azula bit her lip tylee was ready to atteack at anymoment mai was the same she had her baldes ready in her sleeves . the fire lord did a slide kick causeing the girl to jump over him he shoot flames at her feet when she landed she fell back onto the grounf the firelord got up walked over and had fire in his hand he puled his arm back then tossed it forward the fire flew from his hands at the girl she shut her eyes tight then turned her head but suddenly the flames were wiped away... by,... azula she moved her hands then pushed them forward reliseing lightning at her father he used his index finger and his middle finger together held it to his stomack and caught the lightning tossing it to the sky .azula jumped up kicking and punching her blue fire ,,,her father wiped them all away her kickes inches from hiting him .he retreated ith his gaurds ..the young girl got up tylee and mai rushed over

"are you okay"azula asked worried the girl smiled and hugged her azula was taking off guard it took her a minute then ,azula hugged back zuko and the gang were about to fall over dead azula had disobeyed her father then saved a girl then hugged her

"who is that girl and how did she..when did ...azula has a heart?"zuko said unbeliving katara nodded her eyes wide open along with her mouth sokka and aang were the same way

"she needs to learn to fight" azula said in her bossy voice again as she pulled out of the hugg mai and tylee nodded

"okay we can do that but ..since you fought your father ..are"tylee began but didnt get to finish

"no were not banished he just will be after us and her now that he knows i want to protect her he goning to come after her"azula said with her hands on the young girls shoulders the girl looked up at azula with a smile azula looked down and smile slightly but she hid it and pushed her to tylee "okay train her "azula yelled sitting down tylee smiled at the little girl

"okay so first when your in hand to hand combat..put your hands here and here .."tylee said grabeing the girls arms gently and place her left hand infront of her mouth and her right in front of her chest "now place your left foot in front and your right behind ...now when your in this position you attack or defend"tylin said kicking her leg she smiled at the girl the girl defended easy azula was smiling

"okay my turn "mai said in her emotionless tonee she showed her bladew the tossed it a a tree far away and with a perfect hit she turned to the girl ..the girl frowned

"i cant do this im not a fighter im not a bender i cant do anything"the young girl said sitting on a big rock right in front of the bush the avatar gang was in azula didnt look happy

"you can do alot ..just not right now..and thats okay why dont you just sit there and rest awhile"azula said moving to where tylee had been teching "im going to train tylee and mai go find food "azula said her bossy voice again zuko rolled his eyes

"and just like that she back to normal"katara laughted at zukos look azula closed her eyes pulled her hands up taking in a breath then while pushing her hands dont let the air out the girl watched in amaze ment ..as zulas eye opened quick and she spun with a kick in the air she punched and kicked she moved her two fingers together then pointed to the sky lightning came out she smiled the girl was amazed azula didnt notice that the girl got up and was now sitting on the ground by a tree away from the bush and rock azula did a spin releaseing fire into a large circle it came out right at the girl

"azula the girl"zuko yelled without knowing azula turned to see the flames going right at the terrified girl it was all happen in slow motion ...azula and zuko made a run to catch the flames zuko came closer than azula but the fire was about to hit the girl when she shut her eyes turned her head and wiped her hand acorred her to protect her self the fire disappeared azula sslide to the girl and hugged her zuko stood only inches from them katara and sokka walked up beside him aang came shortly after azula burried her head in the girls shoulder she was shacking .azula thought she might have killed this girl azula didnt cry ..but she was close kuzo watched in shook tylee and mai came back they seen the sceen and ran over

"what happened is kia okay"tylee yelled bending down kia pushed azula off

"im fine nothing happened it missed"kia sai with a smile standing up helping azula mai smiled tylee almost fell

"you ..can smile"tylee asked with her eyes wide kai laughted zuko just looked at kia

"that fire didnt miss ...you bent it away from you"zuko said kia looked at him confused

"but im not a"kia was cutt offzuko walked closer but azul and her friend steped in front of him

"you thought you werent ..but you are" zuko said steping back from azula ..mai looked at kia then tylee did the same they had a scared look on there face kia looked at them the same ..did they know something everyone else didnt katara caught the looks between the girls and glared at them azula and zuko where in a striaght stare down katara was staring at mai and tylee aang was smileing at kia sokka was iching his head with his bomerrang aang wlaked up to kia with a friendly smile

"hi im aang" kia smiled and held her hand out

"kia nice to met you"aang shook her hand

"so where are you from"aang asked with a sheepish smile kia smiled back but it turned to a frown

"well i dont know where i used to live but the last 8 years iv lived in the fire nation with this kind couple who took me in and rased me as one of there own "she said aang smiled

"they sound like nice people ..so why are you with azula..i mean you dont seem evil enough ..i mean i dont know what i mean" aang said his sheepish smile in place and he was rubbing the back of his neck kia pretended to be mad aangs eyes widen but kia face soften and turned to a smile

"just kidding ..im with azula because ..she came to my house well walked by i ran out and she turned to me yelling .. i rolled my eye then isaw a earth bender about to kill azula so i pushed her out of the way since then we've been like sisters "aang nodded

azula and zuko whwere still in the stare down everyone was starting to get wooried

"why are you even taking her along with you she a kid ..what hapens when she gets sick or bored or hurtwhat are you going to do" zuko yelled at his sister she clunchted her teeth

"i will take care of her "azula answered with her teeth still cluntch zuko didnt believe it his siter didnt care about things he just couldnt find out what she was useing the girl for ..

"no you wont you cant care about anything your a heartless devil ...you wouldnt know how to take care of a sick child or a hurt one..all you know how to do is ruin peoples life" zuko yelled his sister was mad but then looked sown sadly ..

"your right ...i cant do any of that stuff i dont know how" azula said but she looked up to met eyes with her brother"thats why i want to join you and the avatar "azula said everyone mouth fell open even kia and mais katara was not going to let her join ..aang was terrified that azula would roast him zuko did not trust her and sokka wasnt to excited about it ..

"no way nope your not joining us" zuko yelled azula had puppydog face on zuko shook his head azula face turned to anger

"oh come on zuko ...im begging you what would uncle do huh?" azula said with a smirk zuko looked dowwn and katara pushed him out of the way

"no your not joining and we dont now what your uncle would do because you killed him remeber " she yelled azula face fell to sorrow she truely felt bad about it

"i know i did some bad things" azula said in a whisper that only katara and zuko could hear "but i wanna make them right..and kia that little girl can help me ..she not just some kid i feel bad for ..i think of her as ..i know this going to sound wierd but i think of her as my own daughter ..and i have to protect her no matter what"zuko couldnt believe it his little evil ..heartless cold blooded ..powerful ..indepentdent good for nothing ..always trying to kill him ..sister was asking him for help he didnt know what to do ..


End file.
